


The Last Second

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: An army of Turok Hans loom, a sacrifice must be made. A/U post S7, inspired by "Get It Done"'s ending.





	The Last Second

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

"Time is running out, for all of us!" Giles shouted above the maelstrom of sound and fury. They were surrounded by demons, vampires, all the legions of Hell that existed in their dimension. The Scoobies, the remaining Potentials, Faith and even Robin Wood stood all with their backs facing the circle they stood in defense around. Willow was raising powerful magics to ward off the increasing number of attacks, but it wasn't enough. Before them was an open portal through which a vast, infinite army of Turok Hans were waiting for the moment when they could cross over. The First Evil looked on and laughed.

"How do we close the portal?!" Buffy yelled back,"You said there was a way!"

"There, just in the distance on the other side, where the light is, it's a talisman, it must be destroyed."

"Then I'll destroy it!"

"Buffy, you'll never make it, there's thousands of them! Even if you make it, you'll be trapped!"

"No, I'll be dead. That doesn't matter, you'll all live, the world will live! I have to, Giles, there's no other.....mmmpphh!!!" What the? Oh, lips of Spike. He was kissing her, hungrily, passionately. He held her face in the palms of her hands whilst giving her one last desperate, loving embrace. He drew back, leaving her gasping for breath, eyes wide with shock, but also with understanding. There were tears in his eyes as he caressed her hair, but only for a moment and then he was off. He was running at full speed, gaining momentum for the jump through the portal and in hopes that it would be just enough to make it to the talisman."Spike! No!!"

If he heard her, he ignored her and kept on running. As he neared the threshold between dimension he saw the talisman grow increasingly brighter, any moment now the Turok Hans would be on the offensive. This time, he vowed, she wouldn't' have to jump. Buffy watched, her body strung tight, her heart breaking. This wasn't his sacrifice to make, he wasn't the Slayer. Precious seconds sped by and in a few more he'd be gone, gone forever. Her mind raced, memories of their time shared - fighting, crying, making love, annoying, comforting, loving...soon it would be only memories. She'd never have this chance again, never be able to have the future she secretly always dreamed of - him and her, Slayer and souled vampire. It was too late for that, but not too late for one thing.

"SPIKE!! Spike, I LOVE YOU!!"

Somehow he heard her, and it gave him the courage to let it all go, leave the woman and the world he loved behind and jump.

Straight into a brick wall, cracking his skull and smashing his face in the process,"Ow," he moaned a second before he lost consciousness.

Coming to was a far from horrible experience, despite the migraine and one eye being swollen shut, his entire face feeling like a bag of marshmallows. He was laying on a bed, a bed that smelled heavily of Buffy, with her quilt over him and pulled up to his chin. He took stock of what his memory could conjure. Running, facing inevitable final death, gonna save the world...oh god, Buffy loves me! Then something solid and lots of pain. He opened his eye and groaned when he tried to move, other damaged parts of his body making themselves known. He must have collided with that wall like a Mack truck.

Suddenly, when a small but strong hand tightened around his he realized her was not alone."Think of it this way," Buffy began, pressing herself against his side and caressing his unbruised cheek with the back of her hand,"Sure you look like you went ten rounds with a Fyarl, but you've got Nurse Buffy who's very willing to help through your convalescence. I'll even wear one of those slutty outfits!"

"Buffy? Love, what happened, why hasn't the world ended?"

"Because you saved it. Well, we saved it, you and me."

"How? I don't remember."

"I told you I loved you, Spike." She smiled down at him, he marveled at how she seemed truly happy to have said it."I love you, William, with my whole heart. I love you. And as soon as I said that, the portal closed."

"And?"

"You ran straight into a brick wall, honey."

"Ah. Feels like it."

"Giles has gone all crazy with the research. The First seems to be gone, or at least off sulking somewhere, you've been out for three days, you really hit that wall hard. I think you cracked your skull."

"Cracked skull be damned, you really love me?"

"I do. Love, as it turned out, was the only way to stop evil. Makes sense."

"Couldn't have had that epiphany before I hit the wall, eh pet?"

"Sorry...but hey, it was a big drama moment. Dawn's pretty sure there a prophecy we missed."

"Bloody hell, next thing you'll tell you're pregnant with our miracle vamp baby."

"Well, not yet, but as soon as you're better we can try for it!" She laughed, her beautiful musical laugh.

"Oh, sweet girl, I do love you so."

"Love, give, forgive."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"A girl, like me, long time ago...I'll tell you the story sometime." Somehow he'd missed the fact that she was actually under the covers with him, until she half moved on top of him and slipped her hand up rub his bare torso. He was pleasantly surprised just how comfortable she'd made him in her bed, what with the being naked part."What you did was incredibly brave, even Robin said so, I think it was also incredibly stupid."

"Had to be done, couldn't mourn you a second time, love. This time you weren't going to be the one to jump."

"You saved the world, Spike, you saved the whole world."

"I did it for you. Always for you." She kissed all over his face, except the bruised parts.

"And in return I promise to make this world worth being in, I'm gonna love you like crazy until you're sick of the sight of me!"

"Never happen, I could never tire of your beautiful face. Um, pet, if I might ask, could you do me a slight favor?"

"I already called Los Angeles, Angel said something to the effect of you did a good job, but I think what he really meant was..."

"Let's leave that up to the imagination. And the Principal?"

"Generally pissed off, possibly jealous."

"Xander?"

"Dumbfounded."

"Giles?"

"I foresee much consumption of scotch."

"Wills, Anya, Faith n' the Bit?"

"Happy for us. So's Andrew, a little too happy if you ask me."

"You?"

"Complete."


End file.
